Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection
| director = Gorō Taniguchi | producer = | screenplay = Ichirō Ōkouchi | starring = Jun Fukuyama Yukana Takahiro Sakurai Ayumu Murase Nobunaga Shimazaki Wataru Takagi Keiko Toda | narrator = | music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Hiroyuki Chiba | editing = Seiji Morita | studio = Sunrise | distributor = Showgate | released = | runtime = 114 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a 2019 Japanese anime film by Sunrise and ran in over 120 theatres. It premiered in Japan on February 9, 2019. It is based on the ''Code Geass anime series, with the plot taking place after the Zero Requiem arc of the recap films' universe. It is directed by Gorō Taniguchi, written by Ichirō Ōkouchi with music by Kōtarō Nakagawa and Hitomi Kuroishi, all of whom previously contributed to the TV series in the same respective roles. The film has been licensed by Funimation and it had a limited theatrical release in the United States and Canada on May 5, 2019. Plot A year has passed since the events of the Zero Requiem, a scheme Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia formulated to end conflict with his death, and Nunnally vi Britannia rules Britannia while aided by her bodyguard Suzaku Kururugi, who has taken the identity of Zero. Nunnally and Suzaku are in the middle of a goodwill visit to a desert nation when they are ambushed by a Knightmare squad; Suzaku is easily defeated and they are abducted. The two find themselves in the custody of Shalio and Shamna, the sibling rulers of the Kingdom of Zilkhistan which has suffered from the world peace crippling their primary export: mercenary soldiers. Shamna explains their plan to use Nunnally to access the collective unconsciousness within C's World to restore Zilkhistan's political might. Suspecting Zilkhistan's involvement, Kallen Stadtfeld, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Lloyd Asplund infiltrate the country and run into C.C. and a surviving but timid and nonverbal Lelouch. C.C. explains that, after the Zero Requiem, their school friend Shirley Fenette smuggled Lelouch's corpse to her and that she resurrected Lelouch from the dead by reconstructing his corpse, but that his soul, his memories and personality are trapped in the collective unconsciousness. The group launches an assault on a Zilkhistan prison, where they rescue Suzaku and discover an Aramu Gate, a portal to C's World. C.C. uses the portal to fully resurrect Lelouch. Lelouch once again dons the mantle of Zero and meets up with Britannian forces led by his half-sister Cornelia li Britannia and his former lieutenant Kaname Ohgi. Lelouch's forces track Nunnally down and find her in a Zilkhistan temple. Lelouch infiltrates the temple and kills Shamna, but she activates her Geass and travels back six hours in the past, allowing her to perfectly predict Lelouch's actions. Lelouch uses his tactical prowess to deduce the mechanics of Shamna's Geass and knocks her out. He frees Nunnally, but learns that her mind has been transported into C's World. C.C. guides him into the collective unconsciousness, and he successfully rescues Nunnally. Suzaku kills Shalio in combat, destroying Shamna permanently. In the aftermath, Lelouch once again bequeaths the title of Zero to Suzaku and departs on a journey with C.C. , taking the alias L.L. as his idea of a marriage proposal . Cast Reception The film debuted at number five with an opening weekend gross of in Japan. It was number six in its second weekend, with a cumulative gross of up until then. As of March 2019, the film has grossed more than ( ) in Japan. Collectively, the Code Geass film franchise has grossed |link=no}} ( |JPN}} round 0}}|long=no}}) at the Japanese box office. References External links * * at Funimation * }} Category:2019 anime films Category:Animated films about time travel Category:Fiction about curses Category:Code Geass Category:Cyborgs in anime and manga Category:Discrimination in fiction Category:Films about prophets Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in the 2110s Category:Funimation Category:Government in fiction Category:Japan in fiction Category:Japanese alternate history films Category:Japanese films Category:Military in fiction Category:Monarchy in fiction Category:Films with screenplays by Ichirō Ōkouchi Category:Sunrise (company) Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Wars in fiction Category:Anime films scored by James Newton Howard